The present invention relates to methods for creating a semiconductor package substrate. In solid-state electronics, a semiconductor package substrate is a mechanical carrier used to make electrical connections between a semiconductor die and other circuits. A semiconductor die is a thin slice of material such as silicon or gallium arsenide which serves as the foundation upon which electronic devices such as transistors, diodes, and integrated circuits are deposited. In some implementations, semiconductor substrates are constructed by embedding metal lead frames in plastic. In other implementations, semiconductor substrates are constructed by patterning layers of copper bonded to organic films. Semiconductor die are bonded to the semiconductor package substrates to form electrical connections between multiple semiconductor die and other passive circuits.